From the Brink
by Ultimate Kaiosama
Summary: In an AU Divergence, Tora miraculously survives the assault on Planet Meat and wakes to find his entire race gone in an instant. This story explores the ramifications on the DBZ Universe as a result of Tora's survival. Co-Author: Treeger (of Ripple Effect) Beta: RedHunter87


Bardock floated in the healing tank, recovering from his injuries from the fight on Kanassa. Faint cries became louder and louder until he snapped his eyes open. The crying immediately stopped, but his mind was flooded with visions. A boy that looked like his son being picked up by some old man, that same boy pointing a staff at a blue haired girl. Then, a vision of Tora, his best friend, bloodied and trying to stand flashed through his eyes. _What does Tora have to do with my son?_

**20 hours later**

Bardock stood in front of the massive blast that descended upon him and Planet Vegeta. This was the end; the end of him and his race, save for his son Kakarot. He could care less about the majority of the Saiyans for the most part as his team was already dead. They were the ones he cared for the most. Bardock managed a smile as his body slowly disintegrated into the energy sphere, his foresight flashing to a vision of Kakarot fighting Frieza on some unknown planet. "Kakarot!"

In that slight moment, the Saiyans and Bardock were no more.

Meanwhile, on Planet Meat:

His eyes opened, burning from the shock of the bright sun. Blood covered half of his left eye, he couldn't feel his right arm, and his entire body ached. Pushing the body on top of him off and shakily getting to his feet. His teammates were scattered around him, all dead. He averted his gaze as he felt emotions coming over him. He looked down and gazed at his own injuries. The amount of blood that was oozing out of him was unreal, he shouldn't even be alive. His arm band was gone from his left arm as well, for some reason he knew that his comrade had taken it. Tora knew what his next move had to be, he had to return to Planet Vegeta and warn everyone that Frieza had betrayed them and that the entire race may be next for all he knew.

Tora lifted his right foot and took a step, looking up in the direction he was going. Everything seemed so distant, even the ground felt like it was miles away from him. His tenuous grip on life was beginning to affect his senses. He took another three steps forward, struggling to keep his balance and stay upright. To his left were a couple of Frieza's elites, the ones that had killed his unit, that he thought had killed him. Bardock had killed them, no doubt. He cracked a smile at the thought of his best friend avenging his 'death'. He tried to summon saliva to his mouth to spit on the bastards, but reconsidered when he realized how precious little water he must have in his body. After two more steps he heard something that made his blood run cold and the world become sharper.

A green Scouter on one of the fallen soldier's faces screamed to life. It was partially broken, but the transmission came through just as well. "Planet Vegeta...destroyed by... asteroid. Lord Fri... mourns the... of his loyal subjects."

"N-no," Tora barely choked the word out as he fell to his knees. His entire race was dead in a matter of minutes. He could not believe it, he wouldn't believe it; everyone that he knew was gone. A great race such as the Saiyans wiped off the face of the universe by something as common as an asteroid? The Saiyan science department had to have seen the asteroid coming though! The last time an asteroid that was big enough to destroy the planet was anywhere in the same galaxy was fifteen years ago, and the science division had a team of elites go to obliterate it.

No. this could not be an asteroid that took his home world. What could it be though? What had enough power to destroy an entire planet? Then, with a twisting sensation in his gut, he knew exactly what had destroyed his beloved home world. It had to have been Frieza. He didn't know how or why, but that tyrant had rendered his entire race nearly extinct. No, he knew why deep down in his heart. It must've been the same reason Dodoria and his "Elites" ambushed them. Just thinking about those bastards got his blood boiling. The world spun once more. He dropped to all fours, holding back tears as he glanced back at his fallen team. His Saiyan pride would not allow the water to escape his eyes, but it could not stop his vision from blurring. All of the people he cared for were gone, and he could do nothing about it. Worst of all, his best friend was dead too as far as he knew. He raised his left arm into the air and brought it down in a fist to the ground, making a small crater. "Noo!"

After a few more minutes of mourning, Tora brought himself to his feet and looked around. He had to get somewhere to heal his wounds, but it couldn't be anywhere that was high traffic. Off in the distance he saw a group of space pods that the elites had brought to the planet. He could use one of them and escape to a junction, hopefully one had enough fuel to make it.

He stumbled and fell over, pulling himself back up to his feet and continuing on towards the pods. As soon as he put weight on his leg for his next step, his body tumbled to the ground, smashing his already critically injured right arm into a rough group of rocks. He pulled himself up using his left arm and braced himself for the pain he was about to feel as soon as he put weight on one foot. It took him nearly ten minutes and more falls than he could remember, but he made it to the closest pod and popped the door open.

As soon as it was open far enough, his body collapsed into the semi-cushioned seat. His hand maneuvered the controls, bringing up a map of nearby planets under Frieza's control. He scanned each of the options he had, if he didn't make the right choice, he'd be dead. If he didn't act quickly he'd be dead as well. About 100 million miles away was a hub planet, but it was one heavily frequented by quite a few of Frieza's higher ups. In the other direction was what was left of his home world, it was still on the map, but Tora knew that it was now nothing more than a bunch of rocks floating in the emptiness of space. He typed in a few more commands, trying to find a safe planet, one where he could recover in peace.

He could not go towards Planet Vegeta though; Frieza could still be in that area. If he was spotted by Frieza then the tyrant would most certainly kill him. Then he saw it, planet Frieza 105. Frieza 105 was a junction planet, mostly a pit stop really, that had been abandoned a few years earlier due to a need for more soldiers on the other end of Frieza's territory. There he would find the equipment he needed to heal himself. This was his best shot. He typed in a few more commands and saw the distance to Frieza 105; over 200 million miles, it would take a couple days to reach it.

He was just about to key in the co-ordinates for his destination when he saw the fuel gauge out of the corner of his eye. There was nowhere near enough to get to Frieza 105. He groaned as he lifted himself from the seat, his blood making every surface his right arm touched very slippery. Getting out was extremely difficult, but once he made it he braced himself against the outside of the pod. He stumbled over to the next closest pod, and fell in, barely hanging on to consciousness.

Tora cursed to himself silently as he desperately tried to sit up. Everything was blurry and spinning. For Bardock, he thought, and his vision cleared. Wasting no time he punched in the coordinates for Planet Frieza 105, not even paying attention to the fuel gauge level, which luckily happened to be at ¾ full. In the following seconds Tora passed out into blissful unconsciousness.

Tora passed by thousands upon thousands of stars every minute, though he didn't see them. In his unconsciousness he passed by a hundred planets with various life forms inhabiting them. The last thing that Tora missed because of his sleep was something that could spell his fate. Halfway through his journey his pod passed by a flag ship of the Cold dynasty, the Gallant Blade, the ship of Frieza's older brother.

"Lord Cooler, we are passing by one of your brother's elite space pods, our scanners indicate that a Saiyan is aboard. Your brother has requested that any Saiyans that we run across be killed on sight. Your orders, sire?" The red lizard man that was one of his high commanders asked as he knelt in front of his leader. Cooler began a menacing laugh, one that sent a chill up Neize's spine.

"You mean to tell me that my brother missed another one of those worthless monkeys?" Cooler said as his laughter subsided. "Let it pass, however, keep track of it. I want to know where he goes, even though the Saiyans are Frieza's problem. There are much bigger fish in the sea to catch."

"Sire?" Salza asked. "To what are you referring, if you would ignore my rudeness?"

"Ah, think nothing of it, my most loyal commander. I am NOTHING like my brother; the idiot goes through minions as if they were candy. And my father wants to hand down the reigns to the Dynasty to him? As to what I am referring, Salza, my loyal servant, is that Frieza is the fish of which I will catch. I will make BOTH my father and my wretched brother scream in agony as I tear their perfect world apart… right… before… their… very… eyes."

"Zhat sounds exquisitely 'orrible, sire, but I'm afraid I don't understand 'ow you will accomplish this sire, forgive me?"

"All in due time, Salza, however I will say this. My father is weak. As he nears his 300th birthday, his powers are diminishing rapidly. No longer is he the fearsome ruler of the Universe that he used to be. That is why Frieza has been the "face" of the Empire lately. And it is quite simple, Salza, and fortunate that my dearest brother is so fixated on the Saiyans. Dangle one of them in front of him, and he will chase it like a dog and a bone. And why look; we've already seen two he missed so far. Personally, I have nothing against the Saiyans. They are good workers and powerful. Foolish of my brother to let a few escape only to cause them to pursue vengeance against him. Amateur!"

"I see, sire, is zhis where we begin Plan Delta-Iota-Epsilon."

"Indeed it is, indeed it is."

Meanwhile, after another day of space travel Tora was jolted awake by the impact of his pod smashing against the planet's surface. His right eye opened slightly, though his left eye could not, having been sealed by his own blood. His arm pulled off the armrest and struck the key to open the pod's door. He gazed out on the planet's landscape. There was no vegetation in the area he had landed and the soil was a bright orange, it reminded him of the Saiyan home world. There was a mountain range a few dozen miles away to the North and what appeared to be a geyser of some sort of liquid going off to the East.

He tried standing up, but found that his back was stuck to the seat, sealed there with dried blood. Tora dreaded the pain he was about to feel as he mentally prepared himself to sit up. Bracing his arms against the back of the pod and pushed off as hard as he could. There was a fairly loud ripping sound and then a loud thump as Tora's body hit the ground. His entire body screamed out in pain as he raised himself to his feet. He turned back around to look at the pod again and immediately regretted it. The seat was covered in dried blood; there was also a huge piece of cloth missing from the seat. Tora knew that the piece must be on his back somewhere, no doubt glued there with his blood.

A small reptilian-like creature ran up to him from the main building.

"Help… med…" With that Tora passed off again into blissful unconsciousness barely feeling being lifted up.

The alien scrambled forward, lifting the fallen Saiyan up and placing him onto a floating gurney. They rushed him through the hallways, Tora floated in and out of consciousness as he gazed up into the ceiling lights. He felt them grasp him by his arms and place him into a cold tank full of a very thick liquid. One of them took his head and wrapped a breathing apparatus over his mouth, and then a glass dome closed over his head. The liquid began to rise up and submerge him underneath it. As he began to heal he started to think about the future. He wept bitterly to himself. Everyone he cared about was gone. Borgos, Fasha, Shugesh, and even his best friend, Bardock, and with them any children they might have had. At the last thought, Tora's mind jolted. Bardock did have children.

In fact, Bardock's second child, Kakarot, was scheduled for departure not long before the planet exploded! There was a chance that the boy had escaped in time. As soon as he had healed he had to check the databases to see if his best friend's progeny had lived through the destruction of the planet. There was no chance that he could take on Frieza at his current power level, but maybe by training the young Saiyan for a few years they could kill the tyrant. It killed him, almost literally, to think of his revenge taking so long to occur. There was no other way about it though. If he went against Frieza by himself right now it would just result in him joining his team sooner rather than later. If that happened then he knew Bardock would kill him for not succeeding in avenging him. Then they would probably have a beer, or whatever they serve in Hell. It also might be prudent to look for other survivors as they were probably like him, alone and ally-less.

A few hours later, outside of the facility, three Cold dynasty pods landed in the appropriate place. Out of each pod stepped soldiers clad in Frieza's blue uniform. The one nearest the facility was a large red humanoid with spiky white hair. The one on the other end was a reptilian life-form with horns running down the middle of its face. Finally the one in the middle was a shorter being with a long brown mohawk running down his back.

"Papai, Mango, we need a break before returning to Frieza. I doubt there will be much to do, but at least you can heal that stupid arm of yours Mango." The short alien barked.

The large red brute grunted as he rubbed his arm, "It was Papai's fault, if he hadn't given those runts a chance to fire up the sole cannon on the planet, I would still be at 100%."

"Don't blame that shit on me, it was too easy killing off everyone on that planet, if I didn't do something it wouldn't have been challenging enough. Feijoa, let's just get in there, I wanna get off this rock as soon as possible, I heard Frieza's been on a streak of destroying planets." The reptile responded.

"Yeah, the message about the unregistered Saiyans makes me think that he may want them all dead."

"Maybe if we turn one in we will get a promotion!" Mango exclaimed, eager to get on his Lord's good side and dreaming of a life filled with riches.

"It could be. Let's keep our eyes peeled for any monkeys then!" Papai shouted.

"Shut up and get inside you idiots," Feijoa grunted, "I have a bad feeling about this sinkhole."

The trio marched into the medical center, strutting right up to the front reception area and pounding on the counter. A short orange alien entered their view a few seconds later. "I am Doctor Ohw, what can I do for you?"

"This idiot's arm needs healing." Papai motioned towards Mango, who was gripping his injured limb.

"Ah, I see, just follow me this way please." the short alien said in an upbeat tone as he began to walk towards the back of the room leading to a hallway. Mango quickly took after him, his team mates looking at each other and sitting down in the lounge area.

"How long do ya think this'll take, Feijoa?" Papai asked as he picked up a magazine lying next to him.

"Too damn long." Feijoa replied, as he crossed his arms and leaned back.

Two hours later Dr Ohw walked Mango out of the medical room he had been in. As they walked down the long hallway, Mango couldn't help but peer into the other patient's rooms, the monotony was just too much. They all seemed to be fairly basic injuries, until he reached room 54. Someone in that room had been messed up very badly. He was in the med capsule, scars and cuts all over him, almost healed. The counter on the capsule said that he had been in it for a few hours already.

Then Mango saw something that utterly surprised him, the man floating in the healing liquid had a brown furry tail; he had to be a Saiyan! Mango's eyes nearly popped out of his head, he had to tell the rest of his crew as soon as he got back. It seemed that he would be in the med capsule for another hour or so, meaning they had ample time to get back to him and apprehend him.

He was on a mission to a very distant planet, the atmosphere was very thick and the sky was a dark green. He looked over and saw his old captain standing there, gazing out on the army that had gathered before them. He looked confident and strong, just as he had remembered the battle hardened man. In less than an hour the full moon would be out and they would decimate the planet's inhabitants. Tora clenched his fist in anticipation of the coming battle, this was going to be a challenge, the denizens were all very strong, but against their Oozaru forms it would be no real contest. A grunt came from ahead of him. "Can't we just take them all right now? They're already looking for us, let's make their job easier and kill a few of them before we turn!"

Tore looked up at the palm tree haired Saiyan standing in front of him. Though Tora had just recently been put on the mission, he knew already that he would never get along with that arrogant prick. "Shut up, Bardock. You'd be dead in minutes."

Bardock whipped his head around and glared daggers at Tora, a scowl forming on his face. "What was that, newbie?"

Tora hated that Bardock could call him such a degrading name. He couldn't be that much older than Tora, if anything he may be younger. The self righteous bastard must have snuck his way into the Saiyan army prematurely. Tora decided to reply with his rapier wit, "I said you're a weak little pit scratcher."

Bardock's face contorted with rage as he shouted something back at Tora, though he couldn't figure out what he was saying. Bardock's face was a little blurry as well. What the hell? "

What did you say?" As soon as he got the words out Bardock's face cleared up, only now he appeared to be quite a few years older with a scar on his cheek.

"I said wake up, damnit! You're going to die!"

Tora's eyes fluttered open and were immediately flooded with light. His first sight was not what he was expecting at all. Three men were standing outside of his pod, a tall red man, a reptilian man and a humanoid with long brown hair. They were wearing Frieza's armor and colors, something that made Tora's blood run cold when he noticed. He had no armor and no Scouter, the only thing on his side was the element of surprise. They had yet to notice his eyes partially open, so he had to act quickly.

Summoning all of his strength, he leaped up while simultaneously punching upwards as well, breaking the glass and sending shards scattering everywhere. Before he landed on the ground he got a quick kick in at the reptilian's head. As the alligator looking alien landed on its face, Tora touched the wet surface of the ground with his feet and ripped the breathing apparatus off of his face.

"Stand down, Saiyan primate, or Cold help me, I'll turn your skull into mash!" Mango yelled, raising his blaster up and training it on Tora.

"Who are you? No, scratch that," Tora spat back, bringing up his arms to his chest in readiness for a fight, "Ugly mugs like yours could only belong to the Planet Trade Corporation. Relatives of Dodoria, I guess?" Papai slowly got to his feet and aimed his blaster on Tora as well.

"Dodor-!" Feijoa gasped and began grinding his teeth from pure, utter hatred, "You're in for it now, simian lowlife! We're going to tear you apart one inch at a time and we'll see how smart you'll be after that!"

"Are you, now?" Tora grinned as he gathered energy into his fists.

Feijoa leapt at Tora at the same time Tora leapt at him. Their fists clashed together with a loud resounding sound emanating a volcanic eruption. Both fighters leapt back.

"Hmf. Apparently monkeys _can_ produce decent fighters ... let's give your power level a spin," Feijoa said grimacing, as he held his hand in slight pain and the other went for his Scouter.

Knowing that Saiyans grew stronger after every major injury, Tora quickly analyzed his options. One, he could let the brute scan his power level, and find out if he had a chance overpowering them. He would also lose the element of surprise. Or, he could maintain that element of surprise, wipe out the Scouters, and pick them off one by one. Just as Feijoa was about to push the button on the Scouter, Tora reacted.

Gathering energy in his fingertips he dispersed it at the three grunts' Scouters, destroying them and singeing their faces slightly. Feijoa lowered his finger, slightly shaking, and snarling.

"You ... you rotten retard! Scouters don't grow on trees, you know! And unfortunately for you, you're the only thing to take our frustration out on!"

Becoming more excited at the prospect of a challenging battle, Tora smirked, "Well then, come Arcosian boot licker ... and see if you're up to the task."

Feijoa's eyeballs bulged, and his face distorted with hate.

"I'm SO going to enjoy this, filthy… arrogant… wretched… MONKEY!" Feijoa hissed with rage, accentuating every word with pure vitriolic hatred.

Tora instantly became serious at the slur directed against him.

"Well ONE of us is going to get _some_ enjoyment out of this fight ...," Tora countered."Stand down, Saiyan!" Mango cried out, raising his blaster up and training it on Tora.

If steam could be coming out of Feijoa's head, it would be. "Mango, Papai, let's kill this bastard!"

"Yes, sir," they chorused.

"You'll regret mocking me soon enough," Tora chortled.

"Like hell I will," Feijoa shouted, a bright yellow aura erupting around him as he powered up to his maximum. Mango and Papai quickly followed, a dull orange and vivacious green aura respectively surrounded them as they powered up their max.

"Behold the true power of one of Frieza's elites. 6,000 for me and 3,500 each for Mango and Papai."

As the medical center shook slightly, Feijoa grew cocky at the stunned look on the Tora's face.

I had no idea he was this strong. The other two I can handle, but him I'm not so sure. Last time someone checked my power level I was at 4,500. But with this boost, I'd guess maybe 5,000-5,200 units. I'm gonna have to be careful.

Feijoa stopped screaming as the intense yellow aura died down slightly. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself slightly, smirking at Tora.

"So, Saiyan, behold the mighty power of an Elite like myself!"

"Impressive, very impressive, especially for someone who calls himself an elite!"

"Ugh! You worm! No matter. Power up to your max, so I can fully enjoy thrashing your worthless monkey tail!"

Tora powered up to his maximum and once again the medical center shook slightly. Almost as much when Feijoa powered up, and definitely more than when the two underlings powered up. Not giving himself a moment to calm his energy, hoping to press his advantage, Tora leapt with blinding speed at Feijoa. Feijoa, however, could see Tora's charge, and sent a ki-infused punch at him with equally, if not more, blinding speed. This was, however, just what Tora wanted and expected to happen. The ki-infused punch only hit an after-image, resulting in a waste of energy for Feijoa, and the opportunity of surprise for Tora. Knowing that he could have a bit of trouble if all three of these bastards decided to gang up on him, Tora used the distraction the after-image provided to reappear before Mango and Papai and engage in close combat with them.

Feijoa turned around just in time to see Mango and Papai fall to the ground with a sickening thud from a vicious double axe handle. Tick marks began appearing on Feijoa's head as he began to understand he had been played for a fool, in every sense of the word. Knowing that the thrice-blasted Saiyan was quite possibly stronger than he expected, Feijoa's aura sprung to life again, and he took off towards Tora.

Unfortunately for Feijoa, Tora noticed what Feijoa had intended to do, and with as much speed as he could muster, appeared before Feijoa, who now wore a face of confusion.

Tora filled his fist with ki and released a blast directly to Feijoa in the face, dropping him to the floor. Looking around, Tora breathed a sigh of relief, as he realized temporarily the battle was over. A feeling of regret began to overwhelm him. Tora took his tail in his hands. He knew what he had to do to ensure his survival, but he didn't know if he could bring himself to do it. A Saiyan's tail was a point of pride, an appendage that granted them great power. Sadly, he could not survive with it still attached to his body, Frieza's troops would find him again and he may not be able to defeat them next time. As a terrible feeling began to well up in his stomach he raised his right hand in a striking position. Without another thought on the matter, Tora brought his hand down and severed his tail from the rest of his body.

With a howl of pain his tail came off in his hand and he threw it to the floor. He couldn't bear to look at it; he had dishonored himself in the worst way. Without looking his pointed his hand behind him and released a small ki blast, incinerating the tail. I need to get off this rock and find Kakarot. Maybe their computers will have some information on where he was sent and if he's still alive. Tora looked down at his hands and then the rest of his body, maybe I should get something to cover up first.

He checked each of the fallen soldiers at his feet and scanned for anything he could use. Obviously, none of the Scouters existed anymore, though Papai's armor was the closes fit to his physique.

He skipped out on the blue undersuit, already having a pair of black shorts, but took the shoulder pads, chest piece, hip guards, gloves and boots from the reptilian. On his way out of the room, Tora took one look back, staring longingly at the scorch mark where his fallen tail used to exist.

At the door he ran into a tall spindly alien in a lab coat. As he walked past the alien glanced into the room, seeing the unconscious forms of Frieza's elites. Tora realized this and lashed out with his fist, taking off the alien's head. Tora stared at his bloodied fist for a second before hearing a scream from the end of the hallway. Looking towards the sound of the noise he saw a nurse shrieking and turning to run away from him. The Saiyan quickly drew his arm back and threw a ki bolt at the scrambling hospital assistant, vaporizing her in an instant. There was too much force in the ki blast though, as it blew straight through the wall behind the nurse, revealing the doctor's lounge. Eight lab coat adorned aliens stood staring at him through the hole in the wall. Tora grimaced as he realized what he'd have to do. As two of the doctors jumped up to apprehend him, he dropped down and allowed them to ram into one another and followed it by reaching it up and grabbing them both. With the two aliens in his hands, he threw them horizontally at the other doctors, knocking them all back. Putting both of his hands in front of his chest, he gathered a large amount of energy between his palms and launched a blast at the eight aliens, completely erasing them from existence, along with a better portion of the building behind them.

All of a sudden, 24 medical assistants appeared before him, blasters in hand. They were shaking in their boots, however, at the carnage the Saiyan had caused.

Tora scowled as he counted them out; twenty four in total, and none that were much of a challenge. This wasn't going to be fun, but it was necessary to ensure his safety and the safety of his best friend's progeny. He cracked his knuckles as he walked down the hallway towards the nearest power level.

Tora reached over and grabbed a disposable towel out of a dispenser on the wall, wiping multicolored blood from his hands and spot checking his newly acquired armor. He was right earlier; it was not fun at all. No one knew how to put up a fight, well, except for those elites, Tora thought. Almost too much of a fight. He had made sure that the entire medical center had been cleared out he walked over to the computer terminal and began typing in commands. His first mission was to find out where Kakarot had been sent. The files were buried fairly deep already, departures were listed by time and not planet, so there were several hundred entries that Tora had to go through before he found the correct one.

With one simple press of a button, Tora knew the location of his best friend's son; a planet called Earth. He scrawled the coordinates onto his arm quickly before he set about deleting the information.

Tora leapt up and rushed over towards the entrance of the pod area. He assessed the amount of pods that were available for launch, about 5 of them. He couldn't just launch one for Earth; Frieza's men would track him right away. Thinking quickly, he plotted a few destinations for each pod. After he sent out three of them, he entered the coordinates for the fourth before walking back into the medical center.

After searching around the remains that he had left behind from his massacre, he finally found what he was looking for; a body that was similar to his in size and stature that was badly burnt. Lifting it up by its collar, he dragged it over to the fourth pod and threw it into the cock pit. As he closed the door, he stopped it just before it latched, pulling out a few of his hairs and sticking them in between the door and its latch. Smirking in satisfaction, Tora thought that it should fool most of the Cold Empire's quick DNA scans. He slapped the launch button he watched the pod take off for its destination; the remains of Planet Vegeta.

He walked over to his pod, sitting down in the semi-cushioned seat and relaxing his body. This was going to be a long journey; Earth was no small jaunt away. He looked at his arm and threw the coordinates for the planet into the system's GPS, and then he hit the launch button, but not the door close. As the pod shot off into the air, at about fifteen hundred feet, Tora hit the emergency stop, stepping out on the sturdy door and outstretching his arms towards the med center complex. He concentrated deeply and channeled every bit of his energy in front of his palms. After half a minute of gathering energy he had a sizable attack, about half the size of the space pod. Satisfied with its strength, he launched it downwards, blowing up the majority of the med center and decimating the pod launch area. Sure, it was a waste of expending precious energy, but the benefits outweighed whatever consequences he might face, Tora hoped. By destroying the launch pad, he effectively made sure it would be a while before the right people could land on the planet. Tora smirked. By that time, he would've already found Kakarot and possibly any other survivors and began their revenge against that self-serving traitor, Frieza! He dropped back into the pod and continued on his trek through the galaxies.

Soon he would be on a planet with the last of his race. Soon he would teach his best friend's son how to fight. Then, after they were both at their peaks, they would slaughter the tyrant who took all he cared for away from him. Bardock, Fasha, Shugesh, Borgos you will be avenged!


End file.
